Separuh Cerita
by Rahmalind-chan
Summary: Cinta yang manis bukanlah Cinta bermateri. Namun, Cinta yang manis adalah Cinta tulus yang saling melengkapi cerita yang belum selesai. #NHFD8/future/


Separuh Cerita

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHina One Shot

Romance

NHFD8

Mohon maaf jika kurang manis. silahkan anda tambah gula kalau kurang manis ya. atau bisa melihat authornya :D

.

Warning : mungkin akan banyak typo. OOC

.

.

"Kak Neji, kapan pulang?" Suara merdu nan lembut meluncur apik dari bibir mungil seorang gadis. Rambut panjang indigonya melambai tersapu desiran angin.

"Maaf, Hinata. Sepertinya Kakak masih lama," balas Neji dari seberang telepon.

Hinata mendengus sebal, padahal ia masih ingat janji Kak Nejinya yang akan kembali hari ini. Bahkan Hinata sudah menandai kalender, agar ia tidak lupa bahwa Kakaknya akan kembali dari studinya di luar negeri.

Neji memutuskan panggilan sepihak, sebelum Hinata memprotes. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, sembari menekuk-nekuk dahinya. Ia mengempaskan tubuh di sofa ruang tamu, setelah mencari angin di teras rumah.

"Sepi," beo Hinata. Ia merasa aneh pula dengan sikap orang-orang terdekatnya. biasanya ia selalu beramai-ramai, main bersama teman-teman. Dan sekarang mereka malah seakan menjauhinya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas pula.

Bahkan orang tuanya mendadak ada urusan penting, dan meninggalkan ia sendirian di rumah seharian. Terlebih lagi yang membuatnya semakin frustrasi adalah sikap Naruto, kekasihnya sejak zaman SMA itu akhir-akhir ini mendadak seperti orang asing.

ia mengecek ponselnya terus menerus. Ia berdecak, tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Naruto. Padahal biasanya Naruto tidak pernah absen memberi kabar pada Hinata.

Hinata mendesah, memijat keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Huft, bosan. Semuanya menjauhiku, bahkan Kak Neji juga tidak jadi balik hari ini," keluhnya.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia langsung menghubungi Naruto. Namun, ponsel Naruto ternyata tidak aktif, membuat dirinya makin kesal setengah mati.

"Sial sekali sih aku hari ini. Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif? tidak seperti biasanya, dia semakin aneh." Hinata mengomel pada angin. otaknya mulai dirasuki pikiran negatif. Rasa khawatir tengah menghantuinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ia dikejutkan suara dering ponselnya. matanya berbinar-binar, dengan wajah semringah ia mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya yang ditunggu hingga lumutan.

"Hinata, temui aku ya, di Mariana coffe. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Suara dari seberang itu membuatnya bahagia. pikiran yang tadinya sempat gempa oleh dugaan buruk. Kini tengah tenang kembali hanya dengan satu telepon dari orang terkasihnya.

Manik Hinata menyapu ruangan di Mariana Coffe. memutar kepala bak kipas angin. Hingga matanya menemukan sosok yang ingin ditemui sedari tadi. Ia berjalan antusias, mendekati Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

" _Well_ , tempat yang kau pilih strategis juga," cuit Hinata. Memerhatikan sekitarnya yang terlihat ganjil. Cafe yang terkenal ramai, mendadak seperti kuburan. bahkan kuburan malah terkadang lebih ramai daripada cafe yang di datanginya hari ini.

"Ya ... Mungkin hanya kebetulan, aku memilih tempat yang strategis." Naruto tersenyum dalam.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, tengah memerhatikan pesanan yang sebelumnya telah dipesan Naruto sebelum dirinya datang. Bibirnya manyun, minuman dan camilan yang dipesan Naruto bukanlah kesukaannya.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini aneh. Kau seperti sengaja lupa semuanya tentang aku." Hinata merajuk.

Naruto masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. "Apa benar? kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan untaian bunga yang cukup besar dari bawah meja yang tertutup taplak panjang.

"Naruto, aku kan tidak suka bunga." Hinata semakin merajuk, dengan kesalahan Naruto yang kesekian kali.

"Oh iya, maaf, ya." Naruto memasang wajah merasa bersalah. "kalau begitu, ini." Naruto mengeluarkan cokelat berhiaskan pita berwarna ungu.

Hinata menghela napas jengah, melipat kedua tangannya, melirik kesal pada Naruto. "Sayang, kau kan tahu, kalau aku juga tidak suka cokelat."

"Ah, iya ya. aku lupa," ucap Naruto pura-pura bodoh.

Kemudian Naruto menghela napas panjang. Seakan menyerah dengan usahanya untuk menyenangkan Hinata. Kemudian matanya berbinar, seakan ide telah menerobos kepalanya.

"Hinata sayang, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pelengkap dari separuh ceritaku?" ucap Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto. "Separuh cerita bagaimana?"

"Maksudku emm ... Lihat itu." Naruto menujuk pada sudut ruangan yang terlihat gelap.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, memandang aneh pada ruangan tersebut. seketika ruangan itu terlihat terang, dengan beberapa orang yang sudah dikenalnya. mereka dalah teman-teman dan juga orang tuanya. yang membuatnya semakin terbeliak adalah tulisan yang mereka pegang. 'WILL YOU MARRY ME'

"Astaga ..." Ia memekik, menutup bibirnya tidak percaya.

"Eits, masih ada lagi." Naruto menujuk pada salah satu sisi cafe yang dekat dengan taman kecil milik cafe tersebut.

Hinata semakin tidak percaya lagi, setelah melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

"Kak Neji?" Hinata berlari, memeluk Kakaknya yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Naruto mendekatinya, tersenyum bahagia melihat kekasihnya. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Kakak dan teman-temannya. Kini Naruto dan Hinata tengah berdua. Berpindah dari cafe menuju hamparan tanah lapang berumput yang luas. dihujani bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan di langit yang terlihat cerah.

"Hinata, maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberi sesuatu yang indah untukmu. aku tidak bisa memberikan cincin emas atas lamaranku padamu. yang aku bisa hanya memberi kejutan kecil seperti tadi. Kau tahu? selama aku bersamamu, aku sangat bahagia. Aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah pelengkap cerita hidupku. Tanpamu aku hanyalah separuh cerita yang hampa. Maka itu aku ingin kau menjadi pelengkapnya. Mengukir indah kenangan-kenangan kita untuk hari tua nanti." Naruto berucap dengan jantung yang bergemuruh.

Hati Hinata berdesir, mendengar ucapan Naruto. Hinata memeluknya, memejamkan mata. Merasakan kehangatan yang merambat keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto, bukan materi lambang kebahagian. Tapi pengertian dan kasih sayang adalah pencipta kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Kejutan tadi, sudah menjadi hadiah lamaran yang cukup besar bagiku. Aku pasti akan menjadi pelengkap ceritamu. menorehkan bahagia dengan kenangan indah bersama anak-anak kita nanti. hingga kita tua, melihat album foto kita berdua bersama, sambil bercerita kembali tentang jahilnya kau dan cerewetnya aku. Hingga waktu terpaksa memisahkan kita di dunia dan bertemu kembali di alam lain. Naruto, tetaplah mencintaiku selamanya."

Keduanya menyatukan kening masing-masing. Merasakan desiran angin yang menabrak keduanya, di malam yang manis dan penuh kebahagian di hati mereka.

Cinta yang manis bukanlah cinta bermateri. Namun, cinta yang manis adalah cinta tulus yang saling melengkapi cerita yang belum selesai.

END

Menerima Komentar dalam bentuk apapun. Terimakasih.


End file.
